


showki being showki

by wonhoscleavage



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Sassy Hyungwon, hyungwonho for like two seconds, kihyun is soft for shownu lets be honest, showki because theyre showki, shownu just wants to nap, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoscleavage/pseuds/wonhoscleavage
Summary: showki nation has been getting fed so much :p
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 33





	showki being showki

"Hyung, you're staring again."

Kihyun shook his head and turned to Hyungwon, "Shut up." Hyungwon rolled his eyes and put his head in his hand, looking in the direction of where Kihyun stared. Shownu was in the middle of speaking with some staffs, Kihyun obviously just staring at the man. "I don't understand hyung." Kihyun cocked a brow, "What do you not understand?" Hyungwon chuckled to himself and leaned closer to Kihyun, "How you're too much of a pussy to ask Hyunwoo-hyung out, or at least get dicked down by him since that's probably the only thing going through your mind at this point I'm guessing." Kihyun's eyes widened and he smacked the younger while he burst out laughing. "Stop making false claims you little shit!"

Before Hyungwon could say anything else his phone buzzed. "It's Hoseok! He just got finished with his shoot!", the visual bursts out, excitement in his voice. "Now look who's acting like a school girl, ogling over her 'senpai'." Hyungwon rolled his eyes and ran off to another room to facetime his boyfriend.

"Kihyun." The vocalist quickly whipped his head around, "Yes hyung?" Hyunwoo sat next to the smaller and exhaled, while leaning on the other's shoulder. "Please wake me up twenty minutes before we go onstage." Kihyun smiled and patted the elder's thigh, "Alright." Soon enough soft snores were heard and Kihyun's heart fluttered at the sight. 'What would I even tell you? Hey, I know you've been my leader and bandmate for five years but I needed to let you know I love you in a romantic way! Yeah, no.'

Kihyun was deep in his thoughts, listening to Hyunwoo's soft snores. He then sighed, "It's not fair, I can never read you." Kihyun poked his hyungs' cheek. Hyunwoo scrunched his nose before his face returned to normal as Kihyun giggled at the sight. 'Cute.'

But soon twenty minutes passed and as if on cue Hyungwon came running back into the room, huge grin adorning his small face. "Yah, Kihyun-ah, get that big bear up, we're going on in five and Hoseok-hyung wants to say hi to everyone." Kihyun sighed and nodded but then looked back up at Hyungwon. "What did you two lovebirds talk about hm?", he asked wiggling his brows. Hyungwon scoffed, "If you don't hurry up Hoseok is gonna be sad." Kihyun laughed and shooed the younger away, promising to get Hyunwoo up quickly.

"C'mon hyung, we gotta get up there." Kihyun said quietly, he realized he let Hyunwoo sleep longer than he should've but he looked like he needed it anyway. "Hyung, hyung! C'mon it's almost time. And Hoseok-hyung wants to say hi." Hyunwoo slowly looked up and rubbed his eyes, smearing his makeup a bit. "Hyung..", Kihyun quickly tilted the elder's head and rubbed away his smeared makeup. Hyunwoo just continued to stare at the other while Kihyun checked for anymore smudges.

After inspecting for a few more seconds the younger pulled away and smiled. "Alright, you're good. Now let's get going you big bear." Hyunwoo was in a daze, his heart always beats a tad bit faster when Kihyun smiles. Especially when he was so close. He noticed he was staring and quickly straightened himself out. "Thank you Kihyun-ah." The younger smiled again and waved him off, "You needed it, but now we need to hurry so lets go!"

The smaller quickly got up and walked off. Hyunwoo watched and just seconds later could already hear him yelling at the troublesome trio while Hyungwon and Hoseok were flirting on the phone. He sighed and got up, 'It's gonna be a long night.'

"GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE I WAS TALKING TO HIM FIRST!"

**Author's Note:**

> the way showki have been head over heels for each other lately got me questioning everything


End file.
